Enoch's Experiment
by WillowTree1221
Summary: Enoch is working on an experiment and asks Olive to help (Movieverse) (Not done yet)
1. Chapter 1

**I got a request to do more Enoch and Olive so I am going to write this story about them. I am kinda doing this at the top of my head but I have the general idea down. I do not own Miss Peregrine's (Still) I hope you enjoy! (Movieverse)**

 **Olive's POV**

The walked up the stairs to go to my room. We all just finished lunch and it was our free time until dinner. I reached my door and opened it. My clean dresses were on my bed. I walked over to them and put them away. I heard a knock at my door. I said come in and I heard it open and I turned to face the door. It was Enoch peeking his head in.

"Oh hello Enoch. Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, can I have some help with my experiment?" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love to help!", He smiled, " But I need to finish putting these away." I said pointing at my dresses.

"Okay, I guess just meet me in my room after." He said closing the door.

When all of my clothes were away, I went over to Enoch's room. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in' on the other side. I walked in to find Enoch at his workspace working on his 'experiment'. He looked up and smiled that I actually showed up. I smiled back at him.

"What is your experiment?" I said.

"Well, it's a new thing I'm trying. I'm going to try to bring a stuffed animal to life." He explained

"Oh, so like a was-never-living object?" I asked.

"Yeah" He nodded.

He worked on the heart he had for awhile. Once he believed it was ready, he stuck the heart inside a stuffed element. After a few seconds, the elephant got up and started to run around. He got up to give it some room as it ran around the room.

After awhile, he took the heart out and stored it in a jar. When he turned around from the shelf, I then noticed how close we were. His face was only inches from mine. I blushed a little, he smiled.

"You know, I'm really happy that you didn't freeze to death." He said. I laughed.

"It's all thanks to you of course!" I said. He blushed this time. I kissed his cheek. We almost really kissed but the sound of Horace's dream-scream stopped us. We rushed out of the room to go check on Horace.

 **I hope this was cute! I enjoy writing stories they're fun. This one was especially fun to come up with. Thank you for reading! I don't mind reviews! Have a good day!**


	2. The Dream

**I'm back! I had requests to update so I am! I hope you enjoy.**

 **Enoch's POV**

We ran into Horace's room. He was hugging his knees and rocking. He must've had a startling dream, hopefully not too bad. Miss Peregrine came in and kneeled by his bed. She patted his back. Olive grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

Miss Peregrine spoke to Horace on a calm voice.

"It's alright sweetheart" she said to Horace, "what was the dream about?" A muffled noise came from Horace.

"It was my mum …" he said. Horace's mom had just turned 97 recently.

"What happened to her?" Said Miss Peregrine. Horace's mom also was closer to him.

"She...died...last night" he said sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Horace." Said Olive stepping close to him. She hugged him and rubbed his back. She looked back and be and beckoned me over. I walked over.

"I'm sorry Horace, I have a question though."I said. He looked up at me.

"Yeah?" He said wiping tears but more came. I patted his back.

"If you weren't asleep yet, how did you dream?" I asked. He looked at Miss Peregrine confused.

"I'm not sure, it just came… maybe the more I love someone the sooner the dream comes?" He said. We all sat there while more kids came in. Fiona, Claire, Millard. They all talked to him. Olive and I stepped back to give room. She grabbed my hand again and we sat there watching them.

 **Sorry it's short! I just wanted the dream worry to get out of the way! I'm glad people like it. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to update this one because people like it! Thank you** **Yuna McHill** **,** **akeye49** **, and some recent guests for all the reviews on my stories!** **:) I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Olive's POV**

Enoch and I decided to step out of Horace's room which was crowded with everyone in the house. We stood right outside of his room in the hall.

"I hope Horace will do alright… I feel bad for him. Losing his true mom." I said.

"Yeah… I understand how he feels." Enoch said. I looked up at him.

"My mom died years ago Olive, I'm 118 remember?" Enoch said.

"Right! Sorry…" I said.

"It's fine." He said, looking down at the floor. I placed a small kiss on his cheek, hoping that would help a bit.

Fiona, Hugh, and Millard went back to what they were doing. Enoch and I came back in.

"Are you feeling better Horace?" Enoch asked. Horace nodded, wiping the last tear off of his cheek.

"Thank you for coming so quick." Horace said. Enoch walked over and hugged him.(This is not Enorace, I swear! It's just brotherly comfort.)

"I know how hard it is to lose a close family member." Enoch said. I walked over to them.

"I am going to be sad when my mom dies. Maybe then you can comfort me!" Claire said. Horace looked down on little Claire with her big, bright eyes. He hesitantly nodded. I could tell he was hiding something from Claire. Miss Peregrine sent everyone else out except Horace, Emma, Jacob, Enoch, and I.

"What were you hiding from Claire?" I asked Horace.

"Well, I had a dream a couple weeks ago and her mom...um...died. I haven't had the heart to tell her. I suppose she would maybe get a letter in the mail soon." Horace said.

"How did you know it was Claire's mother Horace?" Emma asked.

"I just know Emma, I just know…" He said. Emma laughed slightly.

"Alright, Jacob, Emma, Olive, I need dinner help." Miss Peregrine said.

"I'm sorry bud." Jacob said giving Horace a hug too. Emma, Jacob, and I followed Miss Peregrine to the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder at Enoch before he was out of my sight. Enoch smiled at me, I smiled back.

 **Enoch's POV**

Miss Peregrine called us all for dinner around 5:30 like usual. We all went into the dining room and sat down. We ate turkey, potatoes, and vegetables. We all walked into the 'movie' room for Horace's dreams from last night. It showed today, luckily it didn't show Olive and I, but it did show Jake at the grocery store. It also showed Horace's mom die. She was in the car being driven by a driver. They were in a car crash, the driver was fine because he was young. The reason Horace's mom died because she was old.

When Horace's dreams were over, the young kids (Hugh, Fiona, the twins, Claire, and Bronwyn) were all sent to bed. Horace also decided to go to bed. Emma and Jacob helped Miss Peregrine with the dishes. I went upstairs to my work space and cleaned up. When I was done, I turned around to face my door and Olive was there. She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." Olive said.

"Thank you." I said. She leaned in and kissed me. Of course I kissed her back. She left my room after that. I climbed into my bed after getting into pj's. I was satisfied with today, besides Horace's nightmare. I felt bad for him. Almost every night he had to suffer terrible nightmares. I fell asleep thinking about this.

 **The end! I hope it was pretty good! Have a good day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

(I fixed it!)Hi I'm back because this story is getting lots of reviews to continue! I am going to do a chapter with not only Olive and Enoch(There might not be too much this chapter)but also the brother sister relationship between Enoch and Claire because I feel like Enoch would be a good brother to her… Yeah. I hope you enjoy!  
I was woken up by a slight tug at my shirt sleeve. I opened my eyes to find little Claire holding her teddy bear. She looked scared so I decided to be her big brother instead of a housemate.

"What's wrong Claire?" I asked.

"I have had trouble sleeping for weeks, ever since the adventure with the hollows and Mr. Barron and the theatre. Miss Peregrine or Emma usually comforts me but they were both so terribly tired today, Olive too. I would never bother Jacob and I don't know him that well. I wouldn't go to Horace because he needs his normal sleep. I wouldn't go to any of the younger ones because I'm more comforted by an adult, so that left you." She said. She started to cry, the darkness was scaring her. Especially since I have creepy things in my room. I got out of bed and picked her up.

I carried Claire into her room where there was some light and no creepy dolls. I sat her on her bed, tucked her in with all her 'stuffies', and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked at me with big, puppy eyes.

"Claire, listen, There is nothing to be afraid of. We are safe in our loop and nothing will hurt us." I said.

"What about the wights?" She asked.

"We stopped then remember?" I said.  
"I suppose so." She said.  
"Don't worry. Everything at night is everything in the day just darker colors!" I said. She giggled."Okay… thank you for being a good older brother for me." She said.  
"Well, you're welcome." I said. I got up and turned off the light she had turned on. I walked to the door.  
"Good night Claire." I said.  
"Good night Enoch." She said.  
I walked back to my room and went to bed.

I woke up 20 minutes before breakfast .I usually got woken up 5 minutes before breakfast. I got up and dressed. I walked out of my room. Bronwyn, Olive, and Jacob were getting up too.  
"Good morning Enoch." Olive said since her room was right next to mine. I smiled at her."Good morning Olive." I said. We walked downstairs together, hand in hand. I felt like today was gonna be a pretty good day.I decided to end it there because then the rest of the day will be the next chapter. I will probably not be writing too often from now 'till Christmas break cause school… :\ I will try to write every day I can which should be pretty often. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!(This took a long time to get back to normal but I did it!)


End file.
